


why oh why do i

by sewoon (loneliestfox)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneliestfox/pseuds/sewoon
Summary: “You’re not going to shoot me.”“Oh?” Jihoon says, bringing up the paintball gun to his eye level. His finger hooks onto the trigger. “And why is that?”“I love you.”





	why oh why do i

**Author's Note:**

> rewrote an old fic and turned it inside out to give birth to 2park

Seongwoo yells out “start!” and runs, the rest following suit, all in different directions. The arena is loud and packed, their heavy footsteps sound like storm and thunder against the peacefulness of the forest. 

Jihoon blinks from where he stands, behind a tree big enough to cover at least two people. He hears nothing at first and then —

A crunch.

“Oh,” he hears. Familiar. Too familiar actually. Jihoon chuckles into his fist and pulls down his mask. It has only been a few minutes. “I hope there’s no one —”

“Have higher hopes next time, Park,” Jihoon says, slowly approaching Woojin with his gun pointing at him. Woojin was standing smack dab in the middle of an empty space. He jumps. His gun falls to the ground with a loud thud. “Hi.”

Woojin pulls his mask off and frowns. The Sunlight piercing through the canopy of leaves above them creates perfect streaks on Woojin’s face. He should take a picture of this later.

“You’re not going to shoot me.”

“Oh?” Jihoon says, bringing up the paintball gun to his eye level. His finger hooks onto the trigger. “And why is that?”

“I love you.”

Jihoon’s heart did a leap of joy. He didn’t know if it was the mask that was making him feel hot or what Woojin had just said. Either way he’s hot.

He pulls the trigger.

When the ball of colour comes in contact with Woojin’s vest, he dramatically cries out a _nooo_.

He collapses on the ground and whimpers. “The actual love of my life —” He begins. He pinches the skin between his brows and chokes out a sob. Jihoon rolls his eyes and lowers the gun. “ — shot me? Is this even real?”

“Park Woojin,” Jihoon says and grins, crouching down beside him. He pulls his mask off. “Sore loser.”

Woojin gasps and pushes himself up off the ground. “Am not!” He says, staring down at Jihoon in disbelief. “Just can’t believe I’m dating a traitor.”

Jihoon laughs and struggles trying to stand up. Woojin is all kinds of cute and makes him feel a lot of things. Most importantly, Woojin makes him feel happy.

(Also a lot like a firecracker? A combusting star? A launching rocket? Jihoon can relate)

“You’re stupid,” Jihoon says, eyeing Woojin in fake disgust. “Losers go back to the station.”

Woojin grumbles and stomps his feet. The leaves under his feet crunches louder and Jihoon’s ears picked up sound. Further away, he hears footsteps.

“Shit —” Jihoon says and without thinking, quickly grabs Woojin by the wrist and pulls him behind a tree. Albeit a little smaller than the other, they’re concealed perfectly from being seen.

“I thought I already lost why’d you pull me with you,” Woojin whispers, his voice a little to close to Jihoon’s ears.

It was pure instinct. To grab Woojin with him and run away. It’s odd how Jihoon’s fingers around Woojin’s wrist seems to fit so nicely. Not ideal but it’s nice.

Jihoon's face turns red, the tips of his ears the same as he reaches downwards to link their fingers together. Woojin looks on confused but doesn’t resist. It fits nice, perfect. And if Jihoon’s palm was sticky with sweat, Woojin doesn’t comment.

“Because I love you,” Jihoon says. And he’s pretty sure his heart is about to burst with how hot he feels his cheeks are and how

How Woojin is grinning at him, his snaggletooth poking out.

(“Wow,” he thinks to himself later that day. He’s so in love.)

A second later, he finds himself pinned against the tree, Woojin’s leg in between his and Woojin’s kissing him stupid. It’s a little damp and something seeps through his shirt. Romantic.

Good thing Woojin’s hands were holding onto his waist because he swore his legs turned to jelly. His paintball gun fell to the ground, lying there forgotten.

Here’s the thing about Woojin: he’s insistent, fast, and impatient.

Their bodies are pressed flush together, where there is no way saying where Woojin starts and where Jihoon ends. And yet Woojin pulls him closer like it wasn’t enough. Jihoon giggles into the kiss and pulls away — but not too far.

“So needy,” Jihoon teases, pressing their foreheads together. Woojin only grins, panting a little before kissing him squarely on the mouth again.

Too in love to care, Jihoon forgets the footsteps.

Jihoon’s grip on Woojin’s vest loosens when he hears another gunshot, landing right on the back of Woojin’s vest. He’s quick to pull away and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

“How cute,” Daniel coos. Woojin turns around looking offended and shoots Daniel a glare.

“What the fuck, bro,” Woojin says.

“Okay, loverboy, you’ve been shot, kiss your boyfriend one last time, okay,” Daniel teases. Right. Jihoon was too deep in love to realise that he’s on Daniel’s team.

“Man, fuck you,” Woojin says, giving him one last dirty look. He leans in to kiss Jihoon on the cheek and walks away.

Jihoon plays the thought in his head for a second before realising this is all a stupid game anyway. So he shoots Daniel and laughs.

“Jihoon!” Daniel says, gasping in total shock and confusion. “I’m in _your_ team.”

“And Woojin’s _my_ boyfriend,” he says and sticks out his tongue.

Daniel still couldn’t move. The paintball on his vest dries. Woojin’s boisterous laugh of victory rings through the whole arena as if mocking his defeat. Sungwoon comes out a second later from between the trees covered in paint. He pats Daniel’s back before dragging him by his collar along to the station.

“They’re in love. Don’t take that away from them.”

Jihoon grins.

(They are.)


End file.
